This invention relates to a method for forming side wirings, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor apparatus in which plural semiconductor elements are stacked to form a stacked body and thereafter side wirings are formed on the side surface of the stacked body to electrically connect the semiconductor elements to one another.
For example, the following Patent Reference 1 proposes the semiconductor apparatus in which plural semiconductor elements are stacked to form a stacked body and thereafter side wirings are formed on the side of the stacked body to electrically connect the semiconductor elements to one another.
Such side wirings for the semiconductor apparatus, as shown in FIG. 14, can be formed in such a way that a conductive paste containing conductive particles is spit out from a nozzle 102 to form linear strips 104, 104, . . . of the conductive paste along the side surface of a stacked body A formed by stacking semiconductor elements 100, 100, . . . and thereafter the linear strips 104, 104, . . . thus formed are heat-treated.
[Patent Reference 1] JP-T-2001-514449
As shown in FIG. 14, using the conductive paste, the side wirings can be easily formed on the side surface of the stacked body A.
However, as shown in FIG. 14, the thickness of the side wiring formed by spitting out the conductive paste from the nozzle 102 depends on the diameter of the nozzle 102. On the other hand, if the diameter of the nozzle 102 is excessively decreased, the conductive paste may become incapable of being continuously spitted out according to its viscosity. Thus, there is a limit in decreasing the diameter of the nozzle 102 and also there is a limit in decreasing the side wiring formed.
On the other hand, in recent years, the semiconductor apparatus has also been required to have a larger capacity and a higher density. The side wirings have been also demanded to be formed at narrow pitches. As a result, the nozzle 102 as shown in FIG. 14 is becoming incapable of being used.